


The Room of Love

by Remembrance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Banter, Carnival, Comedy, Cute, Dorkiness, Dorks, First Kiss, Fluff, Fun Parks, M/M, Rivalry, Theme Parks, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, canon-verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/pseuds/Remembrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> The volleyball team goes to an amusement park, Hinata and Kageyama are idiots, they like each other, and the rest of the team is tired of their shit because they keep dancing around each other. </p><p> (Written in 2014; Rewritten in 2017)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Room of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElenaHana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaHana/gifts).



> I spent some time away from Haikyuu!!, so to reconnect with the fandom I thought it would be fun to rewrite my first four one-shots from three years ago. These are my first Haikyuu!! writings, ever. This fic is actually my first in the fandom. Hanatsuki89 ([twitter](https://twitter.com/Hanatsuki89/) / [tumblr](http://hanatsuki89.tumblr.com/)) gave me the prompts "Carnival" and "Rain", so this is thanks to them. Thanks also to Nikooki ([twitter](https://twitter.com/nikooki_kyuu/) / [tumblr](http://nikooki.tumblr.com/)) for beta'ing this. They're both artists worth checking out! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this silly little thing I wrote so many years ago, revamped, with a couple new scenes.
> 
> * * *

 Hinata ran and jumped forward, hands up in the air. “Car!–”   
   
 “–Ni!—” yelled Nishinoya who did the same.   
   
 They high fived, mid-air, yelling, “–Val!”   
   
 Daichi took a breath, preparing himself for a long night. “Let’s try to stay together, okay?”   
   
 “Ah, don’t worry.” Sugawara gave his signature grin. “Everyone!” He waved them in. “Just remember, we’re meeting here at ten. Right here. The bus will leave without you guys if you’re not here, okay?”   
   
 Hinata saluted. “Yes Sir!”   
   
 “Asahi!” Nishinoya turned to the man in question, grabbing him and yanking hard (eliciting a scream). “Where do you want to go first? We have to try everything! Do you want to do the House of Horrors?”   
   
 Asahi backed away. “N-No thanks…”   
   
 “What about the Stairs of Death?”   
   
 Asahi paled and shook his head. He glanced over to Daichi for help, but Daichi offered none.   
   
 “Asahi!” Nishinoya tugged on him again. “What about the Endless Mirrors?”   
   
 “Mirrors?” Asahi’s shoulders relaxed. “That. Doesn’t sound too bad?”   
   
 “Yeah, but…” Nishinoya’s eyes widened. “A girl  _died_  there last year!”   
   
 Asahi squealed and turned away.   
   
 “Don’t worry,” Sugawara said in an unconvincing laugh, “Nobody died. Probably.”   
   
 “Oh! Oh! Oh!” Nishinoya got closer with every syllable. “What about… the Room of Love?”   
   
 A ripple went from Asahi’s head to his feet, shaking its way down. Without warning, he spun around and  _bolted_  into the crowds. Nishinoya chased.   
   
 All the while, Kageyama’s lips were wibbling with excitement. He had a small bounce in his feet, vibrating in place; a sense of giddiness enveloped him.   
   
 “Tsukki.” Yamaguchi glanced to the side. “Where do you want to go? Do you want to get food, or go on some rides first?”   
   
 Tsukishima shrugged. “You pick.”   
   
 Hinata took a deep breath, bouncing as well.   
   
 “Guys,” Tanaka began, but—   
   
 “No.” Ennoshita glared at him. “We’re sticking together, and we’re not doing anything stupid.”   
   
 “I was going to say—”   
   
 Ennoshita began walking, with Kinoshita (chuckling) and Narita (giving a sheepish smile) following in line, and Tanaka found himself submitting as well.   
   
 Kageyama closed his eyes, smiling happy for once.   
   
 “Sh-Sh-Shimizu-s-senpai!” Yachi shivered as if caught in a blizzard. “W-Would you like t-to—”   
   
 “Why don’t we grab something to eat?” Shimizu asked Yachi coolly. “We didn’t eat snacks after practice like the boys did. It’ll be my treat. Then maybe we can go to the musical festival?”   
   
 Yachi’s cheeks flushed bright red and she looked around for assassins who were going to kill her while she was enjoying this pseudo-date with Shimizu.   
   
 “Kageyama!” Hinata’s voice boomed across the parking lot as he pointed. “I challenge you!”   
   
 Kageyama stared at him, squinting. “To what?”   
   
 “Um…” Hinata kept pointing. “Roller coasters!”   
   
 Kageyama tilted his head.   
   
 “Shut up!”   
   
 “I didn’t say anything.”   
   
 “Just, come on!”   
   
 “Annoying,” he murmured, but he didn’t argue as Hinata stomped forward, leading the way.   
   
 The carnival was known for its spooky theme. The spooks had come from a western Halloween event a few years ago; although October had passed more than once since then, the revenue was so great they decided to make it the main theme. The night sky was illuminated by tiny spooky hanging lights—the cords holding them up were thin and invisible so, when looking up, it seemed like the vibrant orange, sickly green, and even some black lights seemed to hang on their own.   
   
 The stalls all had cobwebs and jack-o-lanterns, many single lit candles and skulls.   
   
 The two of them walked around, looking and pointing out all the skeletons and decorations.   
   
 “Wah!” Hinata spun in a three-sixty, hitting Kageyama with his flailing arms. “This is so cool!”   
   
 Kageyama opened his mouth to yell at him to watch where he was going but…   
   
 Hinata looked up, with big eyes, smiling from ear to ear.   
   
 And, in that moment, Kageyama took in a sharp breath.   
   
  _That smile._    
   
 He swallowed hard.   
   
  _Fuck._    
   
 Kageyama didn’t want to admit it but, when he saw that smile he—   
   
 “Hey!” Hinata glared at him.   
   
 Kageyama blinked. “What.”   
   
 “Stop with the scary face,” Hinata mumbled. “I was talking to you!” He puffed up his chest. “Let’s do something!”   
   
 Kageyama frowned. He was born with this face. What was he supposed to do? Face surgery? That was his neutral face. He continued frowning. Hinata led him to the Endless Mirror exhibition, which was apparently just an elaborate house of mirrors (nobody had died).   
   
 They both showed their passes, and staff let them through.   
   
 It was fine, until Kageyama realised Hinata was about to go through the doors first, before him, so he ran.   
   
 “No you don’t!” Hinata shoved at him, also running forward.   
   
 The two of them charged, neck to neck, until they got to the opening ahead. As they tried to make it through the doorway that was made for only one person, the two of them ended up pressed against the walls as they fought, trying to squish their way forward while simultaneously pushing each other back.   
   
 “Break it up, break it up,” called out one of the workers. “Let the kid go first.”   
   
 “Ack!” Hinata winced, taking the victory, but at the cost of a wounded, crippled pride.   
   
 Kageyama shoved him forward, taking second place.   
   
 Hinata sulked a bit as he walked through the hall of mirrors. He looked left, and then right, and saw himself—a thousand times over. He paused then looked behind him. “Kageyama?” He looked around, and then rubbed his arms. He frowned. “Kageyama!” No response. He didn’t even see him in any of the mirrors. “Okay, this is kind of spooky…” He turned around.   
   
 “Boo.”   
   
 Hinata howled, throwing himself back; he lost his footing, his feet suddenly in the air, and he rolled over several times. “Damnit Kageyama! That wasn’t funny!”   
   
 Kageyama smiled.   
   
 Hinata scoffed as he forced himself up. “Your smile’s spooky—spookier than these dumb mirrors! You should get a job here!”   
   
 “No, I want to play volleyball.”   
   
 “Ack!” Hinata messed up his own hair before stomping his way forward.   
   
 “That’s the wrong way.”   
   
 ‘Shut up Kageyama!”   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 After that, Hinata yelled at Kageyama until Kageyama bought cotton candy—which he threw at Hinata, yelling even louder. The two fought, angrily eating the cotton candy while grabbing at each other. They dropped the cotton candy.   
   
 Hinata bought more, and decided to buy Kageyama some too. Hinata’s cotton candy was bright blue. He ate in loud munches and little bites that amounted to several mouthfuls in his mouth at once.   
   
 Kageyama, on the other hand, chomped the entire pink fluff in one swoop.   
   
 All the while, however, Hinata was texting on his phone.   
   
 Kageyama glared.   
   
 It was petty, but…   
   
 Kageyama kept trying to see who Hinata was talking to, but the position of Hinata’s blob of blue cotton candy was working against him.   
   
 Kageyama huffed.   
   
 He looked forward, straight ahead, but his eyes dipped to the side.   
   
  _Pay attention to me, you little short shit—_    
   
 “Found you!”   
   
 They jumped.   
   
 Nishinoya stood in front of them, hands on his hips, chest puffed out. Behind him was a terrified Asahi, forcing himself to smile, weakly.   
   
 Hinata took a deep breath with a neutral face before he said, “Senpai!”   
   
 Nishinoya fainted.   
   
 Asahi caught him.   
   
 Nishinoya bounced back up. “Okay okay, but for this to work you have to go through the House of Horrors, Shouyou! It’s perfect! I just went with Asahi!” Nishinoya moved behind both of them with a skip in his step before he began shoving them forward. “Now go!”   
   
 “W-Wait!” Hinata yelled, “Noya-san, this—”   
   
 “Just trust me, go!” Nishinoya winked. “It’s all part of the plan!”   
   
 Kageyama frowned. “Plan?”   
   
 The two of them were shoved through the short line and somehow—the next thing they knew—they were in a dark hallway with flickering lights. Hinata and Kageyama looked at each other, trying not to shiver. It was cold. Hinata looked down, rubbing his arms, then glanced back to Kageyama again. Kageyama just shrugged.   
   
 The two of them started walking.   
   
 “This isn’t that spooky,” Hinata murmured.   
   
 The wall shifted, a panel was removed and— _“BOO!”_    
   
 Hinata screamed, flailing, and jumped back against Kageyama, clutching onto him.   
   
 The man put the panel back, and it was as if there was no opening in the first place.   
   
 Kageyama looked down to where Hinata was grabbing him, feeling the warmth of Hinata’s skin, thinking about how it contrasted to the cold hallway’s air.   
   
 Hinata let go immediately and turned around, facing him. “Wh-Why aren’t you scared?”   
   
 “Um.” Kageyama frowned. “All he did was yell.”   
   
 “It was freakin’ scary, Kageyama!” Hinata huffed. He relaxed a bit and sighed. “Well, whatever. That was just shock factor, you know? It caught me off guard. That’s all it was. I’m not gonna get—”   
   
 “BOO!”   
   
 Hinata  _screamed,_  tripping on his own feet, falling over.   
   
 Kageyama reacted fast, catching Hinata with both arms around his waist.   
   
 The man behind the panel grinned wickedly before putting the panel back again.   
   
 Hinata put a hand on his heart, breathing uneven. He looked back to Kageyama, eyes widening. “W-We’re, u-uh. Like. A-Almost done, r-right?”   
   
 “Idiot.” Kageyama’s voice had none of its usual flair; he was too preoccupied with the feeling of Hinata in his ar—“We’re barely through this, dumbass!”   
   
 Hinata’s face distorted into a sassy frown before he wiggled his way out of Kageyama’s half-sort-of-embrace-thing.   
   
 “Let’s just go,” Kageyama murmured as he walked ahead. Hinata seemed to be his shadow, only half a step behind him. It was probably the first time Hinata let him go first, and Kageyama realised he didn’t enjoy it as much he thought he would have. A few more pop-out screamers later (“I was just caught off guard!”, “I wasn’t scared!”, “It just surprised me a little!”), they made their way to a room that was notably colder than the others.   
   
 Seriously, Kageyama frowned, what was up with the cold?   
   
 A dark red light loomed down on a mannequin who was hanging upside down from the ceiling.   
   
 “That’s fake,” Hinata insisted. “That’s just a doll.”   
   
 Kageyama stared at it, blinking.   
   
 “Right?”   
   
 “I don’t know.”   
   
 The ‘mannequin’ opened her eyes and smiled. “BOO!”   
   
 Hinata wailed like a banshee and threw himself behind Kageyama, shoving his face in Kageyama’s side.   
   
 Kageyama raised his arms, blinking again, mostly out of confusion.   
   
 “She’s real!”   
   
 “Well. Yeah, idiot. Dolls can’t speak!”   
   
 The woman began to sway from side to side. She giggled a little and, somehow, as the chains rattled, she began hovering closer to them.   
   
 “KAGEYAMA I’M GOING TO DIE!”   
   
 “SHUT UP, DUMBASS!”   
   
 “I DIDN’T EVEN TELL MY MOM IT WAS ME WHO ATE ALL THOSE COOKIES—NOT NATSU!”   
   
 Kageyama yanked him from his hair and began pulling him away, ignoring the sounds coming from Hinata. “Exit’s this way.”   
   
 Hinata protested, trying to fight Kageyama’s hand, but then when he saw the hanging woman was getting too close—he  _shrieked._    
   
 Time itself froze from the horror of that very shriek.   
   
 Kageyama let go.   
   
 Hinata  _ran._    
   
 Kageyama froze, for a second. One moment Hinata had been behind him, now he was Naruto-running several paces ahead of him. “Stupid little—” Kageyama  _charged._  He would  _not_  let Hinata get to the end of the House of Horrors before him! Kageyama kept his head held high as he used exaggerated arm movements to empower his run.   
   
 Hinata ducked his head, yelling as he ran—becoming a speeding bullet that could cross the dimensions of space and time, that could satisfy the universes’ thermodynamic unavailability that would eventually lead to entropy and the destruction of all existence and—   
   
 “BOO!”   
   
 Hinata cried out; mid-charge, he spun, trying to back away from the pop-out screamer; he slipped, seeing the flickering light above him. As time slowed, and he began to fall, he began thinking about the meaninglessness of his life, how he hadn’t even gone to nationals yet, how he hadn’t even told his mother about the cookie, how he hadn’t even had his first kiss yet, and how—   
   
 “DUMBASS!” Kageyama crashed to the floor as Hinata had crashed onto him.   
   
 Hinata grabbed him.   
   
 No, Kageyama realised…   
   
 Hinata hugged him.   
   
 Kageyama stared at the ceiling.   
   
 Hinata was shaking, nuzzling his neck, nuzzling the space where shoulder met throat.   
   
 Kageyama screwed his eyes shut and thought about those romantic dramas Oikawa made him watch in middle school. He put his arms around Hinata, holding him. Kageyama felt that stupid ugly-ass cute-looking orange fluff of hair against his face. He felt like it was probably not the best time to notice it, but Hinata actually used orange-scented shampoo.   
   
 Fitting.   
   
 Hinata squeezed his eyes shut, pulling away but also pushing himself deeper in the warmth.   
   
  _This._  Kageyama stopped breathing.  _This is what I want, from him._    
   
 “Sh-Shit.” Hinata pulled away, finally, shaking his head. His voice sounded wet.   
   
 Kageyama couldn’t see in the dark, but he figured Hinata was probably crying. Or at least a couple tears. It was hard to tell for sure.   
   
 “Um.” Hinata stood up and offered his hand, refusing to look at Kageyama. “Let’s just… let’s get out of here. Please! Okay? Just. C’mon!”   
   
 “Okay,” Kageyama said because honestly he didn’t know what else to say. He took the hand and stood up. He wanted to call Hinata a dumbass (because he was), but he figured that probably wouldn’t help. They walked for a while, slowly, carefully. “There,” Kageyama pointed out. “Someone’s going to jump out.”   
   
 Hinata bit his lip. “Wh-Where?”   
   
 Kageyama pointed to where a faint square of light was shining through, surrounding the panel.   
   
 When they walked by it, the panel was removed. A woman screeched at them. Hinata sucked in a sharp breath. He backed up, right into Kageyama; but, to his credit, he didn’t scream.   
   
 The woman put the panel back.   
   
 Hinata only realised then that his back was pressed up against Kageyama’s chest. “S-Sorry.” He moved away, shaking it off.   
   
 “It’s okay.” Kageyama squinted, wondering what other people would do. He figured Ukai or Daichi would say something now? He put a hand on Hinata’s shoulder. “Good job.”   
   
 Hinata frowned. “Don’t be sarcastic!”   
   
 “I wasn’t!”   
   
 “You’re such a dick!”   
   
 “Well!” Kageyama frowned. “You’re a dick!”   
   
 “Good one!” Hinata huffed. He crossed his arms, pouting. He relaxed a little. “Are you scared?”   
   
 “Yeah,” he lied.   
   
 “Good.” Hinata nodded sagely. “As long as I’m not the only one scared, I guess it’s okay then…”   
   
 Kageyama stared at him.   
   
 There it was again: Hinata’s perspective on things. It didn’t make any sense to him. Kageyama shrugged it off and kept walking. They braved a couple more screamers, but it wasn’t too bad with Kageyama pointing them out.   
   
 When they turned the corner, however, the hallway darkened and there was a flicker of an eerie yellow light coming from the far side.   
   
 Kageyama bristled, but kept walking.   
   
 When they got close, Kageyama peered around the corner, shuddering.   
   
 Hinata grabbed his arm and swallowed hard, knees shaking. “Wh-What is it?”   
   
 “It’s… just… Don’t look.” He grabbed Hinata’s wrist and pulled him along. “Keep your eyes shut. And don’t say anything stupid.”   
   
 Hinata squished his eyes shut, as instructed… but, he peeked one eye open. “Ew!”   
   
 Kageyama looked up at the ceiling, expecting an answer from a higher power for his question on why this little orange shit existed.   
   
 The display of body parts hanging on the walls made both of their stomachs twist.   
   
 “I told you not to look at it!” Kageyama turned around, squeezing his wrists. “So why did you look at it!? I said you don’t want to see it!”   
   
 “Because!” Hinata yelled back, “I didn’t want to  _not_  see it!”   
   
 “DUMBASS!”   
   
 Hinata dodged a hand going for his head and backed away, playfully. But then he grabbed his stomach. “I feel, kinda gross…” He glanced at the display again and squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head a few times.   
   
 Kageyama, again, pondered what others would do. This time, he thought about that one time Natsu cried because she hurt herself, at the time Hinata had—Kageyama pulled Hinata into a hug.   
   
 Hinata blinked several times before his eyes widened.   
   
 Kageyama closed his eyes.  _This is… nice._    
   
 “Kageyama are you trying to crush me?”   
   
 Kageyama’s eyes snapped open.   
   
 “Loosen up a bit.”   
   
 Kageyama relaxed, angrily.   
   
 Hinata laughed, for whatever reason.   
   
 Kageyama pulled away, looking at him. “Better?”   
   
 “Yeah.” Hinata nodded with a smile. “Can we just… run through the rest?”   
   
 ‘Sure…” Kageyama’s lips tugged into a smirk. “Race you?”   
   
 Hinata  _sprinted._    
   
 “Hey!” Kageyama bolted after him.   
   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
   
 “Noya-san!” Hinata’s face distorted into anger as he crouched down. He ripped the grass that was near the exit of the House of Horrors and threw it in Noya’s face.   
   
 Nishinoya stood, hands on his hips, with a grin on his face as the grass and dirt hit him.   
   
 Hinata grabbed him and yanked him aside. “What the hell was that for?”   
   
 “What?” Nishinoya still smiled. “Didn’t it work?”   
   
 Kageyama stared at them. They were four steps away. They seemed to be pretending they were having a secret conversation but Kageyama could hear them easily.   
   
 Hinata growled. “What? Did what work?”   
   
 “It worked, didn’t it?” Nishinoya bounced on his feet. “You got him to hold and got all cozy, right?”   
   
 “Well, yeah, but!”   
   
 “But? But what?”   
   
 “But there’s…” Hinata actually lowered his voice, “There’s… no way Kageyama would date me now.”   
   
 Kageyama blinked.   
   
 “Ugh!” Hinata messed up his hair. He sighed, letting his arms fall. He looked down. “I looked… like a total idiot in front of him… Like, not my usual way… like a scaredy-cat. I was… lame.”   
   
 Kageyama’s eyes widened.  _Oh._    
   
 It clicked.   
   
 Kageyama vibrated.   
   
 “Shouyou!” Nishinoya laughed. “Don’t worry so much!” He grabbed Hinata and tossed him at Kageyama. Nishinoya seemed proud when he saw Kageyama catching Hinata in some kind of makeshift-embrace. “Now, you two have to go to the Stairs of Death together!”   
   
 Hinata seized up. “No! Nuh uh! Not a chance!”   
   
 “I’ve got free tickets right here! All you have to do,” Nishinoya practically sang, “Is call me Senpai and—”   
   
 “NO!”   
   
 “Food,” Kageyama blurted out.   
   
 Nishinoya paused.   
   
 Hinata stared up at him.   
   
 Kageyama looked down. “I want food.”   
   
 “I w-want food too!”   
   
 Nishinoya crossed his arms and nodded sagely. “Gotta rebuild your courage, Shouyou! We should go eat at—”   
   
 “We’re eating alone,” Kageyama said as he grabbed Hinata, dragging him away.   
   
 “Good one, Shouyou!” Nishinoya gave a thumbs up.   
   
 Hinata sobbed.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Ditching Nishinoya was easy, especially since Asahi had just returned from the bathroom. Kageyama and Hinata made their way to the food stalls, lined up like a festival. Most of the places to sit were taken, so Hinata offered to save a seat when they walked by one. Kageyama nodded, and moved to get food.   
   
 He knew Hinata liked western food, burgers and things, and also some Japanese stuff that was deep fried. Basically everything a volleyball player shouldn’t eat. But Kageyama also knew Hinata shared his appetite, and they needed the calories.   
   
 Kageyama returned shortly, putting down several things: Two burgers, prawn tempura, curly fries, and chicken skewered on fake bamboo sticks.   
   
 Hinata’s jaw dropped, and the drool almost left his mouth, but he closed his jaw and swallowed. Slowly, his lips curved into a smile.   
   
 Kageyama needed a second to breathe.   
   
 Hinata looked up. “How much do I owe you?”   
   
 Kageyama knew he would regret it, but: “My treat.”   
   
 Hinata had already been reaching for his coin purse when he paused, looking up again.   
   
 “Shut up.” Kageyama sat down. “Eat.”   
   
 Slowly, Hinata’s small little smile became wider. Soon enough, Hinata was smiling from ear to ear, like a beam of sunlight, and Kageyama needed another moment.   
   
  _That stupid smile… Over nothing, really… just garbage food… but…_    
   
 They began eating.   
   
 They were teenage boys, the worst of them all, and ate like savages. They shoved things in their mouth, using their hands and not caring for the chopsticks Kageyama had brought. Half of the fries and tempura ended up on their chins and shirts, and the burger’s cheese and sauce left splotches on their cheeks.   
   
 As they ate, though, Kageyama realised—   
   
 No, Kageyama rarely cared what other people thought. But there were times, mostly around family, or teachers, Daichi, some senpais, that he felt compelled to ‘look proper’. Not like a starving animal. Even around Tsukishima and Yachi, he did his best to look a bit less like a beast.   
   
 Around Hinata, though, he was acting only as himself.   
   
 Even around Tsukishima, Kageyama—   
   
 “Well well,” came a teasing voice, in a sing-song melody.   
   
 They both turned.   
   
  _Speak of the devil._    
   
 Tsukishima cocked his head to the side, grinning. “The way this looks, it’s almost a date.”   
   
 Out of the corner of his eye, Kageyama saw Hinata freeze… though his cheeks warmed.   
   
 Yamaguchi laughed, hitting Tsukishima’s side with the back of his hand. “Don’t tease them, Tsukki.”   
   
 Tsukki tilted his head the other way. “Not going to deny it, King? Shorty?”   
   
 Kageyama stared. “So what if it is?”   
   
 Tsukishima frowned at that, smile fading. “Fine, whatever. At least use a napkin.” He left, not waiting for Yamaguchi.   
   
 Yamaguchi watched him go before he offered them both napkins. “You guys really should.”   
   
 “Er.” Hinata took them. “Thanks!”   
   
 Yamaguchi laughed and turned. “Wait up for me, Tsukki!”   
   
 They finished eating every last bite. They ended up using the napkins, and began walking around the festival again. They were silent. Hearing the distant laughs and cries, the distant sound of people walking everywhere around them… They walked without any real direction.   
   
 “Hey,” Hinata whispered.   
   
 Kageyama stopped, glancing at him.   
   
 “What did you mean, Kageyama?”   
   
 “What did I mean what?”   
   
 “When you said… so what. If it’s. A date.”   
   
 Kageyama stared at him, then glanced up at the night sky. It was illuminated by tiny spooky hanging lights—the cords holding them up were thin and invisible so, when looking up, it seemed like the vibrant orange, sickly green, and even some black lights seemed to hang on their own. “I don’t know.”   
   
 Hinata took in a deep breath.   
   
 Kageyama hummed.   
   
 “GWAH!” Hinata squatted down, messing up his hair. “You’re so geh! Ubwah! Guh! And fwoop! It doesn’t make any freakin’ sense!”   
   
 Kageyama smiled a little, though he didn’t know why. His eyes traced the cords hanging up the lights and he glanced to Hinata. It was quiet. Despite the sounds of people and park rides and games—the air between them held no sound. Only they existed, nothing else. He took a shaky breath, before deciding he might as well say it. “Well…”   
   
 “Boo!” Nishinoya tackled Hinata from behind. “Found you!”   
   
 Hinata jumped, breaking away and skittering away like a crab before he held his hands up in an attack pose, eyes dangerously narrowed.   
   
 “N-Noya!” Asahi ran and grabbed Nishinoya. “Th-That’s e-enough, really! You should… let them.” He blushed. “F-Figure it out…”   
   
 Despite being dragged away, Nishinoya still grinned, and even winked, at Hinata.   
   
 Hinata stuck his tongue out.   
   
 Kageyama… frowned. He wasn’t used to warm feelings in his chest. Despite acting like an annoying brat, Hinata was kind of… cute.   
   
 Hinata eventually noticed Kageyama and screamed again. “Wh-What? What did I do?” He held his hands up. “You wanna f-fight?”   
   
 Kageyama scowled. “Idiot! I said! Let’s play some of the games! I’ll win!”   
   
 Hinata grinned. “Wanna race?”   
   
 “Yes!”   
   
 They charged.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 “Ugh…” Hinata grabbed his stomach. “Racing each other was… a bad idea… after we just ate…”   
   
 Kageyama closed his eyes, willing the sick feeling away. “I knew this would happen.”   
   
 “Well you didn’t stop…”   
   
 “I wasn’t going to lose, dumbass!”   
   
 Hinata opened his mouth to yell back, but he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eyes.   
   
 “Listen!” Tanaka huffed, arms crossed. “To be a man!—we  _have_  to do this!”   
   
 “I’m fine with wearing dresses,” Kinoshita offered. “They look breezy and fun.”   
   
 “But the weather’s going to get cold soon,” Narita cut in. “You’d get sick.”   
   
 “Oh.” Kinoshita looked up. “I guess.”   
   
 “You could wear tights underneath,” Tanaka offered—but then he shook his head wildly. “No! We need to be men! Tonight! Men can wear dresses too, but we have to do this tonight!”   
   
  _“No.”_    
   
 That voice made both Hinata and Kageyama shiver.   
   
 Ennoshita didn’t need to cross his arms or do a power pose: One look and Tanaka seemed to tremble. “We are not having a séance. We are not going to play a prank on the first years. I don’t care if you spent three thousand yen on a séance kit.”   
   
 “But—”   
   
  _“No.”_    
   
 “Hey!” Kinoshita perked up and waved at Kageyama and Hinata. “There they are! We’re going to have a party! Come here!”   
   
 Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other, blinked, then looked forward. Together, they walked over to where the other second years were gathered.   
   
 “We’re going to vote!” Tanaka raised his hand. “If you want to have a séance, hands up!”   
   
 Kinoshita put his hand up.   
   
 “Um.” Kageyama blinked. “What’s a séance?”   
   
 Ennoshita sighed. “It’s when you try to talk to the dead. Except Tanaka’s an idiot, so there’s no way anything good will ever happen from this.”   
   
 “It’s a spooky Halloween festival! You have to talk to the dead!”   
   
 “That’s Day of the Dead—that’s not Halloween.”   
   
 “Wait, really?”   
   
 “Yes. It’s a different thing entirely.”   
   
 “I don’t care—I’m Japanese, it’s all the same to me!”   
   
 “I don’t want to talk to the dead,” Kageyama blurted out. “I want to play the booth games.”   
   
 “Ho!” Hinata yelled, getting into attack mode. “Me too! I want to win!”   
   
 “You won’t!”   
   
 “I will!”   
   
 “You won’t because you suck!”   
   
 “No I don’t!”   
   
 “You do and you—”   
   
 “Let’s vote!” Tanaka yelled, hand still up.   
   
 Kinoshita, also having his hand up, glanced at Narita. “If you say yes I’ll do that thing you like tonight,” he said in a little purr. To emphasise, he gave a quick swipe of his tongue over his lower lip.   
   
 Narita’s hand skyrocketed.   
   
 Kinoshita looked at Kageyama. “Tanaka will buy you milk tomorrow.”   
   
 Kageyama raised his hand.   
   
 Hinata raised his hand too, not wanting to be left out.   
   
 Ennoshita’s shoulders slumped.   
   
 Tanaka yelled triumphantly and took his shirt off, flailing it in victory. Until chastised by Ennoshita. Tanaka said they had to find a suitable place for the séance, somewhere further from others and dimly lit. They ended up finding what Tanaka called the ‘perfect’ place.   
   
 The parking lot.   
   
 They sat down, cross-legged, and Tanaka began lighting the little candles, placing them around.   
   
 “Why do I end up getting dragged into things like this?” asked Ennoshita in a whisper as he, too, was lighting candles.   
   
 “Because.” Kinoshita grinned. He didn’t offer anything else.   
   
 Only Ennoshita, Narita, and Tanaka lit the candles; the others were deemed too hazardous for fire. A plastic crystal ball was in the middle of their ring, as was some popcorn (offerings). When the last candle was lit, Tanaka looked around his little séance circle and grinned.   
   
 “Now,” he said as he held his arms out, “We must hold hands!”   
   
 They did as they were told.   
   
 Kageyama felt Hinata’s hand in his, and it was—oh. There was warm thuds again. In his chest. What the fuck was that anyway. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to miss the instructions (he was getting milk out of this).   
   
 “So,” Tanaka went on, “We have to close our eyes and we all have to say the same thing. What we’re going to say is this.” He cleared his throat and took on a serious face. “Lord Coach Ukai, we wish you to move among us once more. Lord Coach Ukai, we bring you—”   
   
 “Wait,” Ennoshita cut in. “Coach isn’t dead.”   
   
 Tanaka opened his eyes and flared his nostrils. “I said! Close your eyes, and repeat after me! We’re going to say! Lord Coach Ukai, we wish you to move among us once more! Lord Coach Ukai, we bring you the gifts of life! Walk with us once more from death, Lord Coach Ukai!” He looked around. “Want me to repeat it?”   
   
 “Yes.”   
   
 He did, and finally they all closed their eyes.   
   
  _“Lord Coach Ukai, we wish you to move among us once more,”_  they all said in unision, eyes closed.  _“Lord Coach Ukai, we bring you the gifts of life.”_  Hinata squeezed Kageyama’s hand. Was he scared?  _“Walk with us once more from death, Lord Coach Ukai!”_    
   
 “Rise!” Tanaka yelled, “From the ground up!”   
   
  _“Rise,”_  they repeated,  _“From the ground up.”_    
   
 Tanaka’s eyes snapped open and he gasped sharply.   
   
 They all opened their eyes, looking at him.   
   
 Tanaka looked around carefully, as if he was somewhere else, was someone else.   
   
 Kageyama blinked.   
   
 “He’s the medium,” Kinoshita said with a smile. “He’s been possessed by the spirit.”   
   
 Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other, eyes wide, before they looked back at Tanaka.   
   
 Ennoshita, looking sleepy as ever, used a monotone voice to ask, “Coach Ukai… what advice do you have for us on this evening?”   
   
 “The two of them…” Tanaka raised his hand, pointing at Kageyama and Hinata. “Should…  _kiss.”_    
   
 Hinata inhaled sharply, shaking with electric fear.   
   
 Kageyama blurted, “What.”   
   
 “And eat a real dinner for once!” Tanaka said, in his best Ukai impression, “Stop staying up so late! You need to rest if you want to be good at volleyball!”   
   
 “Yes Sir!” they yelled in unison.   
   
 Narita giggled.   
   
 Kinoshita grinned.   
   
 “Now!” Tanaka swayed left and right, trying to create afterimages. “If you want to be the very best at volleyball… you two must… kiss! Kiss, you fuckos! Kiss! Now! Right now! You must—”   
   
 Ennoshita grabbed the plastic crystal ball and bashed Tanaka’s skull with it. “Enough!”   
   
 “Ow!”   
   
 Kageyama and Hinata jolted in their seats.   
   
 Ennoshita looked at them. “He’s kidding. Sorry. Just go home… or something.”   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 Kageyama huffed. Now they ended up on a picnic blanket, on a grass field, in front of a bunch of other people who were in front of music performers. He never really understood music festivals, and he wasn’t sure why there was a music festival at a spooky carnival, but he later found out the deal was struck when local performers were trying to get publicity.   
   
 This group, named something koi – after the fish – was playing up, with melodic vibes and wild rhymes.   
   
 Kageyama squinted.   
   
 Hinata’s eyes were wide as he listened.   
   
 Yachi, sitting next to him, was also entranced.   
   
 Kageyama frowned.   
   
 “They’re young,” Shimizu explained softly, “Young and messy.”   
   
 Kageyama looked at her.   
   
 “The band. That’s part of their charm.” She tucked some hair behind her ear, and glanced at him. “Half their rhymes don’t make sense… but the ones that do.” Her eyes softened, and the corner of her lips tugged up in a small smile. “They’re beautiful.”   
   
 Kageyama looked back at the stage.   
   
 He didn’t get it.   
   
 What he understood was Yachi didn’t like scary things so Shimizu had brought them here. They had been here for most of the night, enjoying music together, talking. They had left and come back a few times, to get food, to play games, but they were enjoying a calm time together.   
   
 Kageyama had never really wondered if he was intruding before, but he didn’t get the sense that’s what this was.   
   
 Hinata glanced at him.   
   
 Kageyama met his eyes.   
   
 Hinata smiled.   
   
 Kageyama looked away, sharply – but he thought he heard Hinata chuckle.   
   
 After a few more songs, the band said it would be their last performance.   
   
 “So!” the lead singer of The Iatrogenic Kois yelled into the mic, “We’re going to dedicate our last song to the lovers around the world! If anyone here feels like they’re a good couple, we want you to yell Koi!”   
   
 Kageyama and Hinata seized up.   
   
 They looked around, certainly no one would… No. Kageyama relaxed.   
   
 Hinata slumped in place.   
   
 Kageyama looked up. He was lucky. After all, if Tsukishima was around, he wouldn’t hear the end of the teasing. Sugawara would be worse. But if Nishinoya had been around… He shuddered. No. He didn’t want to think of that. He—  
   
  _“KOOOOOOOOIIIIII!!”_    
   
 Kageyama and Hinata both jumped up—Yachi having a heart attack in the process.   
   
 The crowd all turned back to see who had yelled, as did the duo.   
   
 Shimizu smirked as she shoved Kageyama and Hinata—   
   
 “W-Wait!” Kageyama said as he was forced on his feet, “I don’t want to—”   
   
 “W-We’re n-not—” Hinata squeaked. “Sh-Shimizu-s-senpai!”   
   
 To make things worse, a massive spotlight moved over them, blinding them.   
   
 “Wow!” the lead singer yelled into the mic, “Two boys! How progressive! Let’s all give these two brave kids a round of applause!”   
   
 And the crowd did.   
   
 “Come on up!”   
   
 Despite Yachi’s frantic plea not to, Shimizu gave them another shove.   
   
 The crowd seemed to part between them: men, women, children—they all stood, clapping—making a path for the two of them to reach the stage.   
   
 Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other.   
   
 Kageyama murmured, “Do we run?”   
   
 “You can’t!” Yachi yelled, grabbing them, shaking hysterically. “They called you progressive! They’ll eat you alive if you turn back now! You can’t turn back! There is no turning back! You’ll fail your next interview from shame, never get a job, then you’ll run out of money, live on the streets, fall into addiction, overdose, be saved by paramedics, but when you return to your family they’ll remember tonight and you’ll be too ashamed to seek treatment so you’ll go back on the streets and—DIE!”   
   
 Shimizu shoved them again.   
   
 They walked forward.   
   
 They passed an old man who was crying, telling them how brave they were.   
   
 Kageyama looked at Hinata.   
   
 Hinata, on the verge of tears, could only look back at him.   
   
 They made their way to the stage, where two chairs had been placed for them. They awkwardly took their seats.   
   
 Kageyama wondered if they would get boo’d off the stage for being a sham, but it was only then he noticed how bright Hinata was blushing. His cheeks were pink and it was. It was cute. Fuck. Kageyama looked away, feeling his cheeks burn as well.   
   
 “So!” the lead singer walked up to Kageyama. “How long have you been dating?” He thrust the microphone at him.   
   
 “I, uh…” Kageyama looked at the microphone. “I don’t know.”   
   
 “Ah,” the singer said back into the microphone for the crowd to hear. “You two are the type who have always been dating, huh? Never really figured out when?” He offered the microphone to Hinata.   
   
 “I-I g-guess…” Hinata scratched the back of his head, looking away as he was practically shaking in his seat. He glanced to Kageyama.   
   
 Kageyama couldn’t. really. deny. it…   
   
  _The crowd awww’d._    
   
 “Alright!” the singer yelled into the mic, “Let’s get this romance party started!”   
   
  _The crowd cheered._    
   
 The song—surprisingly enough—was slow and soft. The lead singer, who had a deeper voice, sang a duet with the backup singer, a woman who sung much higher, and the two voices seemed to make the romance vibe come alive.   
   
 To the crowd anyway.   
   
 Kageyama just sat there, awkward as ever.   
   
 Hinata glanced over, though. And smiled.   
   
 Kageyama’s face flushed hot red, but he didn’t look away this time.   
   
 Hinata seemed to smile a little brighter.   
   
 In honesty, Kageyama didn’t understand most of the song, but one line caught his attention—   
   
  _“I don’t have a choice,”_  sang the singer,  _“But I’d still choose you…”_    
   
 The corners of Kageyama’s lips quipped up, into a shaky, wiggly smile. Hinata laughed, but Kageyama didn’t mind. Hinata wasn’t laughing  _at_  him (at least Kageyama didn’t think so). He figured Hinata was laughing… because he was happy. Happy. Happiness. Kageyama’s smile grew a little bigger. Maybe that’s what the warm thuds in his chest were.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 “W-Well…” Hinata said as he looked down. They were walking again. “That was kind of weird.”   
   
 “Hm.” Kageyama irked. “Better than the séance.”   
   
 “Yeah.” Hinata looked up. “I can’t believe Ukai talked to us.”   
   
 “I can’t believe he’s dead.”   
   
 “Kageyama!” Hinata frowned. “He’s not actually dead!”   
   
 “He’s not!?”   
   
 “No!”   
   
 “So he didn’t talk to us!?”   
   
 “Of course he talked to us! He’s just not dead! He—”   
   
 “Ah! Kageyama, Hinata!”   
   
 They both paused, and turned to look behind them.   
   
 “I was looking for you guys.” Sugawara walked up to them, smile not at all innocent. He laughed lightly and raised one of his hands. “I have something for you guys.” He offered two slips of paper. “Here!”   
   
 Hinata took the pieces of paper and murmured, “Tickets.”   
   
 “Of course they’re tickets, dumbass.”   
   
 “Hey!” Hinata pouted, but quickly looked back at the tickets. He looked up at Sugawara, and noticed Daichi behind Suga.   
   
 “Congrats,” Daichi said simply.   
   
 Kageyama looked at the tickets suspiciously, then up at Daichi. “What are these?”   
   
 “Well, I won the tickets in a game,” Suga explained, “But I don’t have anyone to go with. So it would be no fun for me.”   
   
 “What a shame,” Daichi played along. “Two tickets would be good for a duo.”   
   
 “I was thinking that too,” Sugawara continued, “And of course I only have one favourite first year duo and—”   
   
 “GWAH!” Hinata backed away, holding the tickets away from him as if they were cursed.   
   
 Kageyama figured they probably were.   
   
 “The R-Room, of L-Love?” Hinata offered the tickets back. “Sugawara-senpai! It’s not! I mean! U-Um!”   
   
 Kageyama shivered. “W-We’re not!”   
   
 Hinata kept offering it. “I don’t want it!”   
   
 Sugawara faked a frown. “I bought that with my own sweet sweet money, don’t waste it.”   
   
 “But!” Kageyama stiffened. “You just said you won it at a game!”   
   
 “No I didn’t,” Sugawara said, “I’m just explaining it.”   
   
 Hinata thrust the tickets forward. “That doesn’t make any sense!”   
   
 “Hey now,” Daichi said cooly. “It’s a gift from your Senpai… and you two wouldn’t turn down a gift from your Senpai.” He suddenly smiled. “Right?”   
   
 They both shivered.   
   
 Sugawara smiled sweetly as he waved them off. “Have fun you two!”   
   
 “And tell us how it went,” Daichi added with no humour.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 They ended up in front of a ride that was far more expensive than the others, and utterly deserted. They both looked at each other, begging each other to say something, but nothing was there to be said.   
   
 Eventually, Hinata sighed. “C-Can’t we just say we went?”   
   
 “They’ll know we lied.”   
   
 “Uwbwahhh…” Hinata sobbed. “Ughhh…” He wiggled in place, jitters shaking his every limb. “I don’t want—”   
   
 “Don’t throw up on me.”   
   
 “I won’t! Shut up!”   
   
 “You shut up!”   
   
 Eventually, they swallowed their pride (and fear), stepping forward. They gave their tickets to a kind lady who led them inside. They saw the amusement ride’s moving ‘car’.   
   
 They both gulped.   
   
 The car was a red plush sofa, littered with pink and black hearts.   
   
 “You know,” Hinata whispered, “For once I don’t mind if you go first.”   
   
 Kageyama threw him in the car.   
   
 “Ow!”   
   
 Kageyama hesitated a bit before going inside.   
   
 Hinata shifted, so he was sitting on the far side, crossing his arms, pouting.   
   
 Kageyama sat next to him, arms stiffly at his side. He wondered, quietly, if Karasuno really had been the right choice for high school.   
   
 The car began to move.   
   
 The car moved through a tunnel full of displays. They passed cardboard cutouts of hearts, covered in pink glitter. Some three-dimensional ones hung from the ceiling, on the same cords that made it look like they were hanging in the air. Romantic music was playing in the background, from a damaged stereo system. There were instruments displayed along the walls, music notes hanging in the air too.   
   
 There were also cut outs of guns that had slogans written like  _Pow! In the heart!_  and  _True love true shot!_    
   
 It smelled of flowers.   
   
 No.   
   
 Rather—   
   
 It  _reeked_  of flowers.   
   
 It was nauseating, and Kageyama honestly feared Hinata would throw up. Whoever designed this ride was obsessed with guns and roses. Kageyama decided he didn’t really like this person. They probably weren’t into volleyball anyway, so…   
   
 Hinata looked at Kageyama.   
   
 Kageyama looked at Hinata.   
   
 They both looked away.   
   
 They passed by a display of a mannequin in a wedding dress, singing, with flower petals falling from the ceiling over her.   
   
 Next came picture frames of wedding photos.   
   
 Hinata squinted, before he squished his eyes closed.   
   
 Kageyama noted the light was dimming; soon, there was only candlelight.   
   
 Hinata looked at Kageyama again, desperately.   
   
 “What do you want?”   
   
 “N-Nothing! I just!” Hinata shifted. “I feel awkward.”   
   
 “Why?”   
   
 “It’s just… it’s like… all this stuff is…”   
   
 “I wouldn’t enjoy it on an actual date.”   
   
 “Yeah!” Hinata brightened up. “That!”   
   
 Kageyama frowned. “Why does that make you happy?”   
   
 “Because!” Hinata smiled. “You  _understand_  me, you make me feel less weird! Y’know?”   
   
 “No.”   
   
 “Bwah!”   
   
 Kageyama squinted.   
   
 Hinata was giving a playful frown, but it melted away into a smile.   
   
  _That smile…_  Kageyama stopped breathing.  _He looks at me like I’m the world, as if I’m something special, he looks at me like I’m not broken, like I’m not a social moron, like I’m not pathetic and—_    
   
 “What?” Hinata stopped smiling. “What are you thinking about?”   
   
 Not knowing what else to say—“If we get married you’re the one wearing the dress.”   
   
 “Wait!” Hinata leaned forward, scowling. “Why me?”   
   
 “I’m taller.”   
   
 “That’s not a good enough reason!”   
   
 “I’m better at volleyball.”   
   
 “Ack!” Hinata winced and turned away, crossing his arms, huffing. “You’re not!”   
   
 “Serving. Receiving. Tossing. Remembering the different attack patterns—”   
   
 “SHUT UP, KAGEYAMA!”   
   
 “You’re wearing the dress.”   
   
 “Kageyama!” Hinata turned back at him. “I’m going to punch you in the throat right now, I swear to God!”   
   
 Kageyama leaned over… and, for whatever reason… kissed him.   
   
 Hinata’s eyes widened, feeling their lips together.   
   
 Kageyama shut his eyes, thinking about what the world had taught him in romance (which wasn’t much really, but…)   
   
 Hinata closed his eyes, slowly, and kissed back.   
   
 Kageyama had no idea what he was doing, and it felt weird… but also kind of nice. Warm. He could smell oranges, barely though because of the amount of rose-scented bullshit around him. But it was nice. He tilted his head slightly, to get a better angle. There was the occasional clank of teeth, and he pulled back.   
   
 Hinata stared at him.   
   
 Kageyama stared back.   
   
 “I’m not wearing the dress.”   
   
 “Okay,” Kageyama said. “I’ll wear it.”   
   
 “What?”   
   
 “What.”   
   
 Hinata’s eyes narrowed. “You’re… such an idiot, Kageyama!” He threw his hands up in the air. “I’m not marrying you—don’t we have to be twenty or something? Legally?”   
   
 “I don’t know.”   
   
 “Exactly!” Hinata heaved himself against the seat. “Is this ride over yet?”   
   
 Kageyama looked forward. “Probably halfway.”   
   
 “And why does anyone have to wear a dress? We can both wear suits!”   
   
 “Okay.”   
   
 Hinata relaxed for a moment, but he seized up and his eyes narrowed. “Kageyama,” he said, but it came out weak. A whisper. “You kissed me.”   
   
 “Yeah. I did.”   
   
 “Why?”   
   
 “I wanted to.”   
   
 “Do you…” Hinata eyed him. “Want to do it again?”   
   
 “Yeah.”   
   
 Hinata moved closer this time, and Kageyama swallowed hard. They both closed their eyes, letting their lips meet halfway through. If the ride gave nothing else, a moment of privacy was enough.   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 They didn’t say anything as they left the booth. They walked, in silence, not needing anything else. When they stepped out, though, the clouds above rumbled and there was a flash of lightning. They both shivered, and figured it was going to rain.   
   
 Not a second later, they got a message from Daichi—the team was leaving in twenty minutes.   
   
 “Awww,” Hinata whined. “We have to leave early because of rain?”   
   
 “It’s almost ten,” Kageyama pointed out. “We only lost half an hour.”   
   
 “I know, but I wanted to play the booth games!”   
   
 “Then let’s go.”   
   
 Hinata looked at him.   
   
 “It’s only a few minutes away. It’s between here and the bus stop.”   
   
 “A few minutes?” Hinata looked up. “So if we run it’ll only take a couple, right?”   
   
 They made eye contact.   
   
 They  _ran._    
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 “Bluh, bluh!” Hinata flattened his hair with his hands. “I’m grouchy Kageyama, I win at everything, I’m so great! Wow! I’m so cool!”   
   
 Kageyama frowned. “I am?”   
   
 Hinata just glared.   
   
 “Sir,” the lady working the booth handed a large fluffy object to him. “This is your prize for winning twenty-five games!”   
   
 Kageyama took the massive… teddy bear, and blinked. “Thanks.”   
   
 Hinata whined, “Lucky…”   
   
 Kageyama shoved it at Hinata, looking away. “Just fucking take it.”   
   
 “Wh-What? Why!?”   
   
 “Just take it!”   
   
 Hinata stared at him for a while, before taking the teddy bear, giving it a little squeeze. “It-It’s for my s-sister! S-So thanks!”   
   
 Kageyama doubted that entirely, but said nothing.   
   
 Hinata glared at him, but… slowly… a shy, tentative smile formed on his lips.   
   
  _There it is again,_  Kageyama thought.  _That smile. That stupid… smile._    
   
 “He’s mine.” Hinata squeezed the teddy. “He’s mine so! That means I won the twenty-five games! Not you!”   
   
 Kageyama glared, eyes burning with dark fires.   
   
 “K-Kidding! I-I’m k-kidding!”   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
 The bus ride was full of the entire team giving them way too many looks, but they sat near the back together, in silence. Kageyama liked the silence. Hinata was usually never silent, but it had been a long day now that he thought about it. He glanced to the big-ass teddy bear Hinata was holding, and he wondered if that was why the team was giving them looks.   
   
 The bus dropped them off at school, where they were all going to go their separate ways.   
   
 The rain had lessened, but the night was still frosty and wet. Kageyama spent a few minutes yelling at Hinata, who had forgotten his umbrella.   
   
 Kageyama suddenly snapped his head at Hinata. “Hey!”   
   
 “Wh-What?” Hinata looked at him, raising his fists. “Wanna fight?”   
   
 “No, dumbass.” His glare softened, but his eyes narrowed. “You’re… not going to bike home, are you?”   
   
 Hinata blinked. “Of course I am, Kageyama. It’ll take two hours to walk.”   
   
 “But.” Kageyama’s face scrunched up. “It’s dark. And slippery!”   
   
 “It’ll be okay! It’s not dangerous or anything!”   
   
 “It’s a mountain trail!”   
   
 “I’ve biked through worse!”   
   
 “Hinata—”   
   
 “King,” Tsukishima said as he popped out behind him. “Are you offering Hinata your bed?”   
   
 “Wh—What!?”   
   
 “Your bed,” Tsukishima repeated. “If Hinata can’t go home, he has to go to your place.”   
   
 Kiyoko adjusted her glasses. “You live close by, don’t you Kageyama-kun?”   
   
 Yachi squeaked. “G-Guys!”   
   
 “So.” Tanaka grinned. “You’re offering him your bed!”   
   
 Nishinoya put his hands on his hips. “He is!”   
   
 “N-No,” Kageyama began.   
   
 But Daichi smiled and said, “Of course he is.”   
   
 Ennoshita thought about it. “You can’t make your other half sleep on the floor.”   
   
 “Other half,” Kinoshita repeated in a little laugh.   
   
 Narita blushed and rubbed the back of his head. “He’s got a point, though.”   
   
 Hinata looked wildly around him, feeling like he was being mobbed by a bunch of vultures rather than crows. “W-Wait a second…”   
   
 “Hinata.” Yamaguchi offered an innocent smile. “You should get in his bed.”   
   
 “Hinata.” Sugawara offered a devious smile. “You should get in his pants.”   
   
 “G-Guys,” Asahi called out, blushing. “Guys…”   
   
   
 ~ ~ ~   
   
   
 “I think,” Hinata whispered as they walked under Kageyama’s umbrella. “Karasuno was the wrong choice.”   
   
 Kageyama said nothing, but gave a small nod. He was pushing Hinata’s bike with one hand, holding up the umbrella with his other.   
   
 “Th-Thanks, by the way…” Hinata hugged the teddy bear. “For giving me a place, tonight.”   
   
 “I have a spare room, so whatever.” Kageyama tried not to think about Hinata in his bed. “My parents aren’t home so they won’t mind.”   
   
 “Oh.” Hinata looked at him, eyebrows up. “So… we can, uh… make out tonight?”   
   
 Kageyama cleared his throat, giving a weak little,  _“Yeah.”_    
   
 “Nice!”   
   
 They kept walking.   
   
 Kageyama again tried not to think of Hinata in his bed tonight. “I’m better at kissing than you are.”   
   
 “No you’re not! I’m really good!”   
   
 “I’m better.”   
   
 “Pfft.” Hinata shrugged it off. “When we get to your room, I’ll show you.”   
   
 “Why wait?”   
   
 Hinata paused, and so did Kageyama.   
   
 And—   
   
 There it was—   
   
  _That smile._    
   
 Their lips met quickly, and Hinata used a quick swipe of tongue.   
   
 Kageyama blushed as he backed away. “Okay,” he murmured. “You’re… pretty good.” He started walking again. “Tie.”   
   
 “Tie, for now.” Hinata grinned. “We’re doing round two at home!”   
   
 “I’ll win.”   
   
 “Not a chance!” 


End file.
